The conventional antenna device for the UHF tuner, from the view point of UL safety standard, must use a double covered wire or a wire of single coating larger in thickness, for example, of 0.028 in. (0.71 mm) or more.
FIGS. 12 through 14 are structural views of the conventional antenna device.
In the same drawing, an antenna device 21 comprises an antenna coil 22 of double covered wire, a terminal member 23 and a coil holding frame 24 formed of insulating material, the terminal member 23 fixing at the front thereof a pair of hollow antenna terminals 25.
At the rear of the terminal member 23 are formed a pair of bores 26 communicating with the rear portions of the antenna terminals 25 respectively and a recess 27 into which a resistor 28 is mounted.
The coil holding frame 24 holds the antenna coil 22 and is attached to the rear surface of the terminal member 23 at both sides of the recess 27 and the antenna coil 22 is inserted at both ends into the bores 26 respectively.
Both the ends of antenna coil 22, from which front coating is peeled off to expose internal conductor wires, are inserted into the antenna terminals 25 and the utmost ends of conductor wires are soldered to the utmost ends of antenna terminals 25 respectively.
The above-mentioned conventional antenna device 21, whose coil 22 is larger in thickness at the insulating material part, is larger in wire diameter, hard to work, poor in workability, and expensive to produce.
Also, variations in molding are often created to give an adverse effect to the electrical characteristics (especially, an input voltage standing wave ratio).